


A Growing Girl's Gotta Eat

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [360]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Benny, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Spanking, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: could you do one where benny has a 5 year old and she's throwing a fit so he spanks her? I just think that benny would be the best daddy!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Growing Girl's Gotta Eat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on AO3. Send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com if you wish to request one.

Benny sighed, looking at his little girl, throwing a tantrum.

“Papa! I don’t wanna eat that! I don’t wanna! I don’t wanna! I don’t wanna!” She pouted, crossing her arms.

“And why’s that, darlin’?” Benny asked, leaning down to look at his little girl.

“Cause I don’t like it!” She said. “It’s yucky!”

“And how would you know that?” Benny asked. “You’ve never eaten it before.”

“It smells weird.” She said, looking at the food that was waiting on the table.

“Anna, sweetheart. You got eat it.” Benny said.

“No!” She said.

“You wanna grow up to be big and strong, don’t ya?” Benny asked.

“Yeah…” Anna said.

“Then you need to eat that.” Benny said.

“NO!” She yelled, giving a small  _hmff_  and turning away.

“Anna, you keep this attitude up, and you’re going to get in trouble.” Benny warned.

“Not gonna eat it, Papa.” Anna said, refusing to turn around.

“Anna…”

“No! It’s yucky! And gross! And nasty! And all-Papa!” Anna yelped as Benny scooped his daughter up, sitting down in a chair and putting her over his lap.

“Anna, I told you that you’d get in trouble.”

“No, Papa!” Anna said, wiggling around on Benny’s lap.

“Anna, you wanna get in more trouble.”

“No!” Anna said.

“Then stop fightin’.”

Benny brought his hand down twice, not hard enough to really hurt, but enough that Anna probably felt it.

“Owwie Papa!” Anna yelled.

“Anna, do you know why you’re in trouble?” Benny asked.

“Cause I don’t wanna eat?” Anna asked.

“No, though it’s not a good idea for a growing girl to not eat. You’re in trouble because of the attitude you have. You’re disrespecting Papa with how you’re talking, when you could be nicer and more polite.”

Benny gave another two swats, and Anna wiggled around, giving a small whimper.

“So what do you have to say for yourself, Anna, darlin’?” Benny asked.

“Sorry Papa.”

“Sorry for what?” Benny asked, prompting her.

“Sorry for bein’ all dis’pectful at ya.” Anna said softly. “And-and sorry I was all naughty.”

Benny gave Anna two more swats before pulling her up, and hugging her softly, kissing the temple of her head.

“I forgive ya, suga’.” Benny said softly. “You can’t go around bein’ all disrespectful to people Anna. You could have told Papa nicer that you didn’t like the food.”

“Sorry Papa.” Anna murmured, pressing her head into Benny’s shoulder.

“All’s forgiven now, sweetheart. Now, why don’t you like Papa’s cooking?” Benny asked.

“Told ya Papa…smells weird.”

Benny reached over and grabbed the plate of food, sniffing it and wrinkling his nose.

“Looks like you were right about that.” Benny said. “But next time, you can use better words than what you did, and in a better attitude.”

“OK, Papa. So what are we gonna eat now?”

“I’ll whip you up somethin’ better. And less weird smellin’.” Benny said, standing up with Anna in his arms.

“OK!” Anna said, and Benny grinned, humming some song as he walked to the kitchen, his daughter in his arms.


End file.
